


One for the Road

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coffee Shop, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, background Margaery/Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Margaery asks her for coffee, Asha wonders if this time might be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> drabble cycle au - coffee shop
> 
> who doesn't love heartbreak in a coffee shop?

Asha arrives twenty-five minutes early. She scans the familiar coffee shop, trying not to think of the last time she was here. It’s been a year, but feels like only yesterday that sat across from Margaery, trying to make sense of the phrases “someone else” and “I’m sorry”. She had gotten on a boat the next day and left. 

Now, she’s back in town for her father’s funeral. Margaery messaged her a week before, asking her to meet up. Asha has never quite been able to say no to her.

“Room for milk?” The barista asks. 

Asha nods dismissively.

She takes her coffee to the bathroom and fills it to brim with fireball. Then, she takes a swig from the bottle for good measure. _One for the road._

Margaery is sitting at their old table when Asha leaves the washroom. A cup of tea sits in front of her as she types quickly on her phone.

“Asha!” Margaery exclaims.

She gets up to hug Asha. Her hair still smells of orange blossoms. The embrace is a little too long, but when Margaery pulls away, her face reveals no discomfort.

“It’s been forever.” Margaery raises her lip in her classic smirk. “How have you been?”

Asha tells her everything. They talk like nothing has changed, like Margaery never broke her heart. Margaery touches her occasionally with her leg and Asha cannot help but smile. 

Then, Margaery pulls back, her eyes sparkling. Then, she tells her. _She asked Sansa to marry her._


End file.
